


Sofðu unga ástin mín

by abovethesmokestacks



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Will Gorski needs a hug, couldn't wait for season 2 so this happened, mild spoilers for season 1, post season 1 freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethesmokestacks/pseuds/abovethesmokestacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say people in induced comas don’t dream. It’s how Will keeps track of reality inbetween the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofðu unga ástin mín

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Sense8 towards the end of last year, and posted this short fic to my tumblr a while back. A short little piece of what could possibly happen after the end of season 1.

_Sofðu unga ástin mín…_

They say people in induced comas don’t dream. It’s how Will keeps track of reality inbetween the darkness. The brief glimpses of light, of faces, the short snippets of conversations, that’s real life. But after a while, when he has lost track of the times he has briefly woken up, the darkness starts stirring.

 

_Úti regnið grætur..._

He can’t figure it out, and he can’t do anything about it. Save for the short seconds awake, his mind is numb, his senses and mental faculties bound and forced to rest. But the stirring continues, poking at him. When next he comes to, rain is whipping against his face, and he fights to make his eyes focus on whoever is closest to him. It’s been Riley for so long, her beauty shining through her frayed edges, eyes calmer than he’s ever seen them. Not this time. Bright smile, optimistic glint in his eyes. Capheus looks at him like he’s a brother. Will doesn’t even mind the sting. If Capheus smiles, it’s okay. A memory that is not quite his own trickles through his mind.

I have this feeling today is gonna be a good day.

 

_Mamma geymir gullin þín…_

He grasps at clues between gulps of air. The world seems to be spinning, and this time, Riley’s eyes betray her. It’s the same kind of panic that is both quiet and roaring that he saw when he began driving them up the mountain. His mind is still too heavy to sort out her words, but she is shouting and seconds tick.

“P-put. Me. U-u-under,” Will wheezes, struggling to enunciate.

The stirring is back, only now it feels like someone insistently knocking on a door in his mind.

_Will…_

_Will._

_Let me in, Will!_

Nomi appears above him, her eyes determined, calculating. “Close your eyes, Will. She’s almost here.”

Riley, mind and body guided by Kala, injects him, and he has never been happier to leave reality.

 

_gamla leggi og völuskrín…_

His snippets spent awake are shorter now, he barely even comes to. It’s too dangerous, knowing that Whispers could find him so fast, that he is trying to find him through his unconsciousness. Will curses his stupid mistake, he should have known better. Whispers was there in the building, he should have just kept his eyes down, looked towards the floor, at Riley, at anything but the glass doors.

It gets harder to separate reality from darkness. It flows together, shades of black and grey, unfocused blurs that seem more black and white than technicolour. His family blend together; there is a blur that could be Sun, a laugh that might be Wolfgang, a touch that he thinks is Lito. Even Riley fades. He can dimly hear the lullaby, but it might as well be his imagination. Whenever he feels himself coming to, his mind slowly being released, he pours every ounce of strength into listening for it. It’s a small thing, but now that he so rarely sees any of them, he takes what he can get.

 

_Við skulum ekki vaka um dimmar nætur…_

“Will?”

It’s been long since he was awake long enough to properly hear their voices. It takes him some times to place it, to realize it’s Wolfgang calling his name. He waits for the darkness to descend again, because the sting of the needle has long since stopped hurting. But nothing happens. His mind floats closer to the surface, the world coming into sharper focus, senses restarting. Wind in trees, a hand palming through his hair, a bright smile amongst worried lines. He finds Riley above him, and his eyes dart around until they land on Kala.

“P-put me under,” he mumbles, his tongue feeling abnormally thick in his mouth. “He c-can find me.”

“Exactly.”

Will’s head lolls around to find Sun crouching a little ways to the left. She’s no longer in the blue prison uniform, instead dressed comfortably in shorts and a tank top. Will blinks again, taking his time to find them all. Capheus, the ever-persistent smile looking down at him. Kala, fidgeting with her hands, standing close to Wolfgang. Lito looks like he’s in the middle of another shoot, decked out in a pair of ornate pants and a shirt that is unbuttoned almost down to the waist. Nomi has this strange look of determination and fear in her eyes that Will can’t decide if it’s good or bad.

“Will.” Riley speaks and his eyes seek out hers. “No more sleeping.”

“But he can find me.”

“Exactly,” Nomi tells him, crossing her arms over her chest. “We need him to. It’s time, Will. We’re going to fight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
